What Are We Supposed To Do?
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1510: With these new versions of their friends going around, those of them who have been put in the position of helping them need to have a talk alone. - Berry-St series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 71st cycle. Now cycle 72!_

* * *

**"What Are We Supposed To Do?"  
In Gen1!World: Gen1!Rachel/Santana, Brittany  
Berry-St series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

Rachel might have liked to say she felt bad for going around their 'new' friends' backs, but then she really didn't. It was easier to talk things out when they didn't have to tiptoe around the 'poor little confused head cases.' And they really needed to have this talk.

She knew Santana had been uncertain about having Brittany join them. She was well aware that, before the two of them had become what they'd become, Santana had had some feelings toward the blonde, but then she'd been nowhere near ready to take it anywhere; that honor had fallen to Rachel.

But Brittany had been their ally, when they were still trying to get the others back to their own world, and if they were going to put an end to this, then they were going to need all the help they could get. So on a Saturday when she had the house to herself, Rachel had invited the two girls to come over.

"We have to get them back where they're supposed to be before they screw up everything," Rachel had told them once they sat together. "Wherever they're from, it's worse than last time, too different."

"We're not the ones that have to fix anything, you said," Santana pointed out. "They're the ones that need to get like… the true meaning of Christmas and all that."

"Christmas?" Brittany frowned, confused.

"I know, but that's what makes it worse," Rachel ignored this, looking back to Santana. "They have to do it, and we have no control over it, so for all we know they're running around in circles trying to find a solution, while we're stuck babysitting their twins."

"It's kind of sad, they haven't got Glee Club," Brittany spoke up. Rachel and Santana looked at her. "Well it is."

"No, you're right," Rachel told her. "And that's probably what they'll try to change over there, so we need to do the same for them."

"We already have a Glee Club," Brittany told her.

"Yeah, but they haven't really gotten to live in it, not really," Santana was getting what Rachel was saying.

"It is sad, you're right," Rachel looked at Brittany. "So we should make it… unsad. Get them singing, get them dancing. It sure helped with things around here. We'll divide and conquer if we have to."

"You don't take Quinn," Santana told Rachel. "It's bad enough she sees her girlfriend when she looks at you, so don't go and confuse her either."

"Well you shouldn't have her either then," Rachel countered. She didn't mind Santana getting jealous, and in some times she actually enjoyed it, but in this case, they couldn't afford it.

"Fine, Brittany can look after her," Santana agreed.

"Well we're not there yet. Let's just see how they do first. We'll assess the damage, and then we can figure out what to do."

Brittany had left once they were done, which hadn't taken long, with nothing else to discuss. This left Rachel alone with Santana.

They were still at the start of things, both of them together. This whole situation had gone and disrupted everything, and if it bothered her, she couldn't imagine Santana cared much for it either. She wished things could be normal, that they could be sweet and swooning, which was saying something where they were involved. But until everyone went back home, then they didn't have that option.

"We should have a code word," she found herself saying. Santana turned to look at her.

"Okay, we are not there yet," Santana blinked.

"I didn't mean it like that," Rachel clarified. "Well, not exactly."

"What did you mean it like then?"

"I meant like… So we take a moment, or an hour, a night, a whole day, whatever, where no one's allowed to even mention what's going on with Quinn and Mike and Kurt and Jesse and everything. A moment where we can do whatever we want and not think about it."

"I wouldn't mind that," Santana nodded.

"You and me both," Rachel sighed.

"What word?" Santana asked, walking over.

"Well, let's see. It can't be so common that we'll say it by accident, but it can't be so rare that we have no chance of slipping it into conversation."

"Spatula?" Santana suggested, which made Rachel chuckle. "Fine, maybe not that. What about… domino?" she tried.

"That might do it," Rachel nodded along.

"What might do it?" Santana asked. She was testing her, and Rachel smirked.

"What, domino?" she asked, and Santana kissed her.

"So what was it like over there? In the other McKinley?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk about it," Rachel sighed.

"Well, there's me, disregarding rules again. I know I haven't exactly been all that… inquiring about it, especially because of…"

"The other you?" Rachel guessed.

"Yeah, her," Santana frowned. She was never going to forget how Rachel had technically fallen for that one first. "But that still had to be the weirdest thing…"

"You have no idea," Rachel nodded. "I wasn't that freaked out about being in another school, another Glee Club, but… I had my fathers, and they were together. I didn't want to leave, and that was how I went to that Santana there in the first place. She was going to help me stay."

"I would have done the same thing if you'd asked me… so I guess we really are the same person."

"In a lot of ways, yes. But in in other ways, you weren't. I can see those," Rachel smiled. "I wouldn't trade you for her, never."

"I know you wouldn't," Santana smiled back.

"And we didn't manage to keep me there, but that's alright. I got to come here, and I helped get my fathers back together. And then I got you." They looked to one another, smiling, and Santana couldn't hold it in.

"Rachel, domino," she gave her a pointed look, and Rachel nodded, moving back up to her.

"Domino," she repeated, pulling her into her arms.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
